capabilities to integrate research and practice to improve health and health care among diverse populations. The aims of the HMORN annual conference are to: 1) provide a forum for HMORN researchers, representatives of funding agencies, and our academic partners to discuss methods and disseminate research findings; 2) create opportunities for participants to develop collaborative research projects; 3) enhance the ability of the HMORN research centers to raise the effectiveness, efficacy, and overall quality of health care delivery systems, and contribute to national research agendas and funding priorities; 4) enhance core competencies of our centers' research infrastructure; and 5) develop the research skills of young investigators and those new to the HMORN. The HMORN annual conference is closely aligned with AHRQ's mission to improve the quality, safety, efficiency, and effectiveness of health care. The meeting combines several of the conference types designated for AHRQ support: 1) Research Development - issues and challenges in the delivery of health services will be defined and related research strategies will be developed through collaborative meetings; 2) Design and Methodology - we will address methodological and technical issues surrounding health services research, such as the importance of electronic medical records in improving care delivery; 3) Dissemination - research will be presented to Network attendees and will be highlighted in publications such as the Permanente Medical Journal and on the HMORN website; and 4) Research Training, Infrastructure and Career Development - senior and junior investigators will share research products, approaches, and experiences, which will increase our research institutions' abilities to conduct and translate research related to improving health care delivery. The conference will also respond to AHRQ's NOT-HS-06-032, with a session on optimizing care delivery with an emphasis the care of individuals with multiple co-morbid conditions. 7. Project Narrative The HMO Research Network's annual meetings support the collaborative work of 15 research centers. These research centers are all based in integrated health care systems and conduct clinical, epidemiologic, and health services research. These health plans provide the perfect environment for research with their stable populations, electronic medical records, and ability to focus on the whole population or a single patient. The Network's mission is to use its collective capabilities to conduct research that can be easily translated into medical care. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]